The Joker
by WOKELAND
Summary: "Solia pensar que mi vida era una tragedia, pero ahora me doy cuenta que es una comedia".


Gotham era una suciedad que reflejada la sociedad; estaba inundada por un montón de basura, de indigencia, descuidos, arrebatos y abandono. Los ricos apenas vieron a los menos ricos lo suficientemente valiosos como para pisar y cualquiera que sufrió estaba indefenso. Arthur Fleck no fue la excepción. No, él era un hombre que sufrió, y siempre se levantó mostrandose bueno, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tratando de seguir como si nada pese a sus numerosos problemas.

Sus problemas tanto como los de la ciudad iban en aumento. La gente era mal educada, cruel, bandalica, ruin... Solo seguían con su rutina y no se quejaban si al que dañaba era al más débil.

A él lo humillaron, maltrataron de forma física y psicológica por ser quien es: un payaso. Un hombre de bajos recursos que trataba de dar lo mejor de sí, tratar de causar sonrisas, algo que le habían dicho desde pequeño. Él era un hombre con problemas mentales y una enfermedad incomprendida que molestaba al resto, y esto tenía que ver con su risa descontrolada.

Tanta era su miseria que pensaba que su muerte sería más importante que sus años de vida en este mundo. Eso mismo se lo había planteado a su psiquiatra, una mujer afroamericana ya mayor, quien nunca le escuchaba realmente y sólo hacía las mismas estúpidas preguntas de rutina. Preguntas que nunca podían ser una ayuda para él.

"¿Cómo está todo en el trabajo?" "¿Tienes pensamientos negativos?"

¡YO LO UNICO QUE TENGO SON PENSAMIENTOS NEGATIVOS!

Todo seguía igual de miserable en su vida, hasta que actuó en defensa propia contra tres abusivos que creían que por tener dinero podían hacer lo que quisieran; burlarse de una pobre mujer que no quiso seguirles el juego a esos tres patanes, burlarse y golpearle sin piedad hasta que sangraba, creerse superiores a otros.

No supo ni cómo fue que disparo tan bien a los tres patanes, su ultimo encuentro con un arma fue desastroso y la roñosa pared de su departamento podía colaborarlo. Disparo en defensa propia tras el ataque, matando instantáneamente a uno, luego al otro que intentó huir.

Pero con el tercero... el tercero fue diferente. Parte de su mente daba dos opciones: matarle para que la policía no le identificará, y matarle para desquitarse por sus problemas. Los golpes y patadas recibidas lo convencieron de hacer lo último .

Disparo hasta quedarse sin balas. El tipo quedó en el inicio de los escalones en un intento fallido de huir.

Lo pensó en unos escasos segundos que se sintieron eternos. Había matado a alguien, corrección, él había matado a tres personas en un lapso menor a cinco minutos.

Espantado de su actuar huyó antes de que algún testigo pudiera verle, antes de que un guardia o policía le atrapara. Sería sencillo identificarle; vestia como payaso.

Era un payaso hullendo de sus acciones cometidas en la estación, subió rápidamente los escalones para rápidamente correr con su bolso en la oscuridad, lo más lejos posible.

Corrió sintiendo que su corazón bombeaba la sangre, y esa sensación que debía espantarle pero causado lo contrario; la adrenalina.

Acabo corriendo hasta un baño poco higiénico, ruin por decir lo menos que uso como sitio de descanso. Necesitaba retomar el aliento y pensar que hacer ahora.

Arthur se apoyó contra la pared del baño, sus acciones finalmente lo golpearon. Sabía en el fondo que debería haberse sentido mal, si no fuera por esos hombres, por sí mismo, pero no podía. Todo lo que sintió fue libertad. Como si hubiera estado sosteniendo algo dentro de toda su vida, pero ahora finalmente fue liberado.

Se dejó descansar mientras cerraba con seguro la puerta y daba unos pocos pasos hasta verse en el sucio espejo. Una de sus manos todavía sostenía el arma mientras que el otro estaba cubierto de sangre. Todo lo que podía pensar era que era desagradable por esto, pero eso no le impidió disfrutar de esta liberación.

Su rostro estaba con restos de sangre por la paliza pero el rojo relataba en su rostro pintado de blanco.

Hizo algo que no tenía sentidos para otros en su situación pero para él él funcionaba: bailo de forma artística, se sentía libre, eufórico y sin arrepentimiento.

Con el pasar de los días, en donde se mostraba la noticia de los tres jovenes adinerados muertos, y la ola de apoyo con el payaso que los asesino, se planteo muchas cosas.

Se planteo si ¿Alguna vez una historia de origen fue realmente el origen de algo? ¿O fue simplemente el momento en que la persona involucrada finalmente se dio cuenta del significado de su vida, la culminación del camino que el destino les había trazado desde el momento de la concepción?

¿Es producto de la negligencia de un cuidador? ¿Es un tipo de lujuria por ser unico o notable?

¿El remate de una broma?

Arthur Fleck reflexionó sobre esta idea mientras yacía en la cama y veía salir el sol sobre el horizonte de la ciudad. Era un rotulador de señales durante el día, un payaso vendedor ambulante. Por la noche, sin embargo, era un comediante. Un aspirante a comediante, que se modificó para sí mismo.

Aspirante era la palabra clave. Había estado aspirando desde el primer día que vio a Murray Franklin pronunciar su monólogo nocturno sobre el difuso blanco y negro de su madre. Se había reído junto con la audiencia del estudio, su madre murmurando en el fondo, y supo entonces que tendría un solo objetivo para el resto de su vida.

Había oído hablar de los llamados éxitos de la noche a la mañana, los hombres que habían pagado sus cuotas en clubes y en programas de variedades hasta que recibieron la benevolente invitación de Franklin. Muchas personas llamarían a la invitación el origen, el comienzo de la historia, pero Arthur sabía que esos hombres habían construido sobre sus sueños y fracasos durante años antes de finalmente convertirse en las personas que debían ser.

Se apartó de los rayos demasiado brillantes y se permitió disfrutar de una de sus fantasías favoritas: él, Arthur, recibiría esa llamada de Franklin. Se subiría al escenario, haría un impresionante debut cómico y, mientras la multitud vitoreaba, Franklin se levantaría de su asiento y lo abrazaría sinceramente.

Sería un mentor, un tutor, una figura paterna.

Arthur nunca había conocido a su padre. A veces, de un modo infantil, en su mente, pensaba que tal vez era el propio Murray.

No hubiera sido imposible. Como secretaria de Thomas Wayne, su madre habría entrado en contacto con todo tipo de personas famosas e importantes. Franklin habría sido más joven, pero aún exitoso, aún al comienzo del ascenso de su programa.

La mayoría de él sabía que era una esperanza ridícula y juvenil. Pero, lo hacía feliz. Era una fantasía que lo hacía huir de su sombría vida.

Él no tenía otra familia que Penny... La enferma y vieja Penny que a los días acabó en el hospital tras hablar con los dos policías que investigaban de la muerte de los tres jóvenes en la estación del metro. Aparte de ello, derivado de su madre era el tema de sus cartas dirigidas al millonario y candidato a la alcaldia; Thomas Wayne.

Según las cartas de su madre Thomas Wayne era su padre.

Según el mayordomo de Wayne que cuidaba del hijo de este, Bruce, nunca hubo nada entre Penny y Thomas. Era sólo una fantasía de su madre.

Y según el propio Thomas Wayne quien hasta le propinó un golpe en el baño del cine, su madre Penny era una mentirosa trastornada que lo había adoptado y lo descuido en su infancia.

Todo parecía ser una mentira y una burla. Una excusa para no ayudarle y repudiarle.

Pero ante tantas dudas terminó visitando el hospital de Arkham para buscar los registros de su madre. Tras hablar con el sujeto encargado de buscar los registros, y que este le negara el archivo tras leer un poco de este. Terminó peleando por el a través del pequeño espacio de la reja que los separaba y huyendo rápidamente para correr a las escaleras y esconderse para leer que secretos y verdades escondian esas palabras de tinta negra en papeles ya opacos.

No era un simple deseo saberlo.

Era una necesidad.

Tras leer las primeras frases, sintió que el archivo de su madre le quemaba sus manos.

La verdad estaba al descubierto para que él la viera, había contradicho descaradamente las verdades de su madre, Penny, que ella le había dicho a lo largo de los años.

"No tenía forma de detener el abuso..."

Mentiras.

"Tú eres mi Hijo..."

Más mentiras.

La última y una de las mayores mentiras había sido contada recientemente;

"Tu padre es Thomas Wayne".

Había emboscado al hombre y a su supuesto 'medio hermano', Bruce, por separado. Desesperado por ver una conexión entre él y el político, había dibujado todo tipo de similitudes entre ellos.

Existía el anhelo de justicia, los rasgos oscuros, y después del encuentro con Thomas, había pensado que tal vez también había compartido el temperamento de su "Padre".

El documento había revelado que ella le había mentido, que ella trataba de estafar con dinero a los Waynes. Todo porque ella tuvo una aventura con Thomas. Su buen aspecto anterior ahora había quedado en el camino y Arthur estaba dispuesto a apostar a que Thomas lamentaba mucho esa noche de hace más de 30 años.

Una vez que leyó el archivo, se dio cuenta de que todo el amor que sentía por su madre se había marchitado y podrido. Todo lo que quedó a su paso fue una cáscara hueca en la que solo residía la ira, el asco y el odio.

No tenía familia biológica y, de hecho, ahora no tenía a nadie a quien llamar familia.

El archivo de Penny Fleck había puesto de manifiesto que había tenido todas las oportunidades para detener el abuso.

Debido a su narcisismo, solo le importaba cuando la violencia se volvía sobre ella.

Entonces fue cuando ella lo denunció.

No cuando fue encadenado por primera vez a un radiador.

No cuando estaba llorando con tanto dolor que rápidamente se disolvió en gritos histéricos.

No cuando había sido golpeado.

Él había tratado tanto de cuidarla a pesar de lo que había hecho y había dejado que sucediera. Todo porque ella afirmó que lo había amado.

Ella tuvo un novio horrible después de otro novio horrible. Ella no podía trabajar sola debido a su enfermedad que había empeorado progresivamente con los años.

Tenía que sonreír todo el tiempo para hacerla feliz.

Se había convertido en un comediante para hacerla sonreír y reír.

Pero ... una voz resonó en su cabeza con un: ¿No debes ser divertido para ser un comediante?

Lo había intentado antes.

Ahora el payaso se había convertido en una señal de rebelión.

Arthur iba a ser el líder de eso.

Anteriormente, Arthur no tenía motivos para dudar de nada de lo que Penny Fleck le había dicho antes, ya que ella era su madre, después de todo.

La idea hizo que una mueca burlona se elevara a sus labios.

Ella no es su madre, y ahora la haré pagar por todo lo que ha hecho. Con eso, Arthur se alejó. Un plan había comenzado a florecer en su mente.

Arthur se había planteado el eliminar a los malos, especialmente a quienes fueron malos con él. Pestes o cánceres de su vida y de la sociedad.

Los tres bastardos del metro por atacarle, por burlarse y golpearle sin piedad. Él hubiera muerto a manos de esos tres y podía apostar que a nadie le hubiera importado.

Luego fue el turno de su mentirosa madre por mentirle toda su vida, no cuidarle, permitir que en su infancia fuese abusado y hacerle vivir un infierno producto de sus mentiras.

Al los días despues fue su ex compañero de trabajo que le ofreció el arma como medio de seguridad ante otro ataque, y se comento a su jefe y a todos el que tenía un arma. Por culpa de esa rata lo despidieron. Y ahora la rata lo iba a visitar junto al enano del club; Gary.

Con esa mentalidad en mente salió de su departamento disfrutando de su transformación en el Joker, hoy se iba a lucir. Iba a estar en su programa favorito de todos, junto a su presentador favorito: Murray. Todo por ese video de su acto de comedia en el club Pogo's.

Hoy iba a ser una estrella.

Un comediante.

Iba a ser reconocido y apresiado.

Todos sabrían quien es él.

Pará el final de la noche, cuando ya había matado a su ex colega con lo primero que tuvo en mano, mostró misericordia a Gary, el enano de su ex trabajo quien no merecía nada malo. Gary fue el unico que fue bueno con el siempre, nunca se burló, ni habló a sus espaldas ni fue falso. Gary pudo haber sido su amigo. Aparte de ello había disfrutado su nueva transformació; cabello teñido de un verde fuerte, su cara pintada como siempre pero de una forma perfecta para lucirse en la televisión, la vestimenta apropiada para lucir lo mejor de él; él traje de color borboña, con un chaleco amarillo mostaza y una camisa verde esmeralda.

Lucía espléndido y lo hubiera lúcido más ni no hubiera sudado tras huir de los dos policías que le miraban en lo alto de la escalera, debió correr por medio de la ciudad hasta llegar al metro que iba repleto de hombres y mujeres que imitaban su imagen de payaso en señal de protesta a la situación de la ciudad. Ahí les perdió tras un disparo a un pobre individuo, y el que la multitud arremetiera contra los policías.

Después de todo ello, llegó al programa de Murray donde se arreglo lo mejor posible, declaró su aprecio y lo emocionado que estaba por estar en el show. Mientras esperaba su entrada, miró por las pantallas nuevamente su video. La risa que no era por su comedia, si no por burla hacia él.

En menos de diez minutos algo increíble e Inesperado sucedió; Arthur Fleck estaba muerto.

Él murio cuando el Joker apretó el gatillo que envía una bala a través del cráneo de Murray Franklin, arrojando su propio nombre en la pared detrás de él en rojo. Por un momento después del disparo, el pitido resonando en su cabeza, hubo una ausencia de sonido, y todo el estudio quedó abrumado por un silencio desgarrador.

Los gritos se sienten mejor que la bala que planeaba morder, incluso mientras mira a la cámara mientras la audiencia se dispersa como un paquete de super ratas. Arthur consiguió un funeral, después de todo. Incluso si es desordenado. Esto se sentía bien. Esto se sentia liberador. El Joker se imaginó a sí mismo bailando fuera del estudio, bajando los escalones que conducen a la mugre y la suciedad de las calles de Gotham. Chapoteando en barro. Ya le ha dicho lo que piensa a una cámara en directo y a un amplio público, podía hacer lo que quisiera antes de que lo apresaran. No tenía nada que perder.

Siguió bailando en las calles truncadas hasta que los oficiales lo rodean y lo empujan a la parte trasera de un coche policiaco. No era fácil conducir por la ciudad ya que está estaba en llamas, con autos volcados, gente con mascaras de payaso robando y causando destrucción, expresando su incomodidad ante los ricos, ante la situación de la ciudad. Todo por su culpa. Maravilloso.

Miro por la ventana el caos, el precioso caos; había fuego, gritos, destrucción, y todo ello causó una risa sin cesar que el oficial detesto hasta que una ambulancia se estrello contra el automóvil y el mundo giro varias veces. Sintio vidrios en su cabello y sobre su rostro.

Los anarquistas con mascaras de payaso lo sacaron por la ventana rota con cuidado. Pará ellos sacaban a su líder, al hombre valiente que tuvo el valor de hablar por todos, el hombre que mato a alguien en vivo y en directo sin miedo.

Cuando el Joker desperto todavía habia humo en el aire. Las estrellas debían estar en lo más alto, o tal vez él está viendo estrellas por el golpe, porque la contaminación en esta maldita ciudad es demasiado como para ver las verdaderas. El metal del capo del vehículo bajo su peso se arrugo debajo de él, mientras una multitud lo rodeaba e idolatran.

El fuego está borroso en la distancia, y hay manchas blancas y verdes por todas partes. Joker parpadeó, acostumbrándose a ese palpitar en la sien y el sabor del cobre en la boca. Le duele todo el cuerpo producto del accidente, pero puede ver, y por primera vez en su vida, no es el único payaso en Gotham.

Todos lo estaban mirando, observando cómo se para sobre el crucero destrozado. Sus caras están escondidas detrás de máscaras de plástico baratas, pero sus ojos están vivos y brillan. Su gente. Su propia. Hay mil cosas que podría hacer ahora, un millón de cosas que podría decir. Pero, Joker no es un político ni un farsante. Él levantó los brazos, giro las caderas, y así, la responsabilidad recae en su regazo mientras la multitud ruge y grita en alegría por él.

Él esta liberado.

Él, el Joker, no necesita a su madre. No necesita que Thomas Wayne sea su padre, ni que Bruce sea su hermanito. No necesita a Sophie, y está empezando a darse cuenta de que Arthur tampoco los necesitaba. Tiene el deber de cumplir el papel que se le asignó, porque los héroes se hacen y no nacen, y Gotham acaba de celebrar la primera elección de la nueva era.

Con la sangre de sus heridas, pinto con sus dedos indices la sonrisa en su rostro y miró a su alrededor. Todos sus seguidores celebraron por esa sonrisa pintada de escarlata por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

La noche era joven, y las muertes de los iconos de clase alta iban a causar aún más celebraciones.

Lo fue con Murray, y ahora con los Waynes quienes perecieron en lo oculto de un callejón a pocas cuadras, donde solo el niño sobrevivió.

No había que ser tan mal nacido después de todo. Los niños son inocentes. Ellos no cargan con la maldad.

Mientras Bruce Wayne tenía el peor día de su vida, el Joker se sentía extasiado, no estaba especialmente orgulloso de todo el lío sino fuera que gracias a tal lío. Por vez primera se sintió valorado, donde nadie le pisoteada, ahora estaba siendo de alguna forma admirado.

Sentía que existía, que era alguien en este mundo. Que su vida tenía un propósito.

La ciudad no entró en caos solo por él, eso iba a suceder en cualquier momento; la huelga de basura, el desempleo y los recortes tenían su gran parte. Pero la ciudad encontró a un icono que se atrevió a actuar, a hablar por todos los que habían sido pisoteados alguna vez por alguien de una clase superior.

Él como perpetrador, estaba totalmente justificado del por qué de sus acciones. Simplemente, toda su vida fue un grano de arena de entre tantas, una de las tantas chispas que lograron encender la llamarada, y ahora luego de saborear un poco de la libertad que le era tan anhelada.

Era exquisito sentirse parte de algo grande, destacar de entre ese montón. Aunque sea mínimamente, era una experiencia que no la cambiaría por nada. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que le arranquen ese gramo de dicha que acababa de adquirir.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo a medida que el efecto de la adrenalina iba disminuyendo.

Sentía el peso de su actuar ahora. No tenía ya hogar ni una moneda en el bolsillo, ni siquiera el arma que se había vuelto su compañera inseparable hasta el show de Murray, pero le dio igual. Sabía cuál era su futuro ahora.

Empezó a reír sonoramente tras recordar cómo Murray no vio venir esa bala que le voló los sesos. Su afán de seguir explotando a gente común por sus cinco minutos de fama para seguir acrecentando su ego. Su gran ego.

Las sirenas policíacas, el humo, los saqueos que seguían sin cesar, la policía estaba vuelta loca tratando de acabar con todo y regresar todo a la "normalidad" que está ciudad conocía.

Lo mejor sería escapar ahora para aprovechar y hacer un plan. Aunque... ¿Planes? Nada de lo que había hecho fue planeado, ese lado suyo actuaba sin pensar dos veces, era visceral, era crudo, era … perfecto.

Se preguntaba mientras miraba a su alrededor a la gente corriendo, unos con capuchas, máscaras y armas improvisadas.

¿Por qué si lastimar era malo, él no tenía nada más que un largo historial de desdicha? Siendo blanco de burlas, golpes, desprecio… ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer eso? Esas preguntas resonaron en su mente mientras la sangre seguía brotando de su nariz a borbotones pintando su iconica sonrisa.

La cabeza daba vueltas por bailar, y se sentía perder el equilibrio, todo daba vueltas, estaba como embriagado. De poder, de felicidad.

Salto al asfalto y camino sin que nadie le detuviera, más todos lo miraron con alegría por verle bien, sin secuelas por el accidente.

Hoy gozaba de ser la estrella, quizás no como comediante pero si había logrado un montón de sonrisas. Grandes sonrisas para él.

Cerca del cine, en el callejón seguía el joven Wayne con un nudo en la garganta mientras el bullicio seguía. Los cuerpos de los sus padres estaban en charcos de sangre ya cohagulada. Noto las perlas del costoso collar de su madre en el charco de sangre, al igual que el reloj de oro de su padre aún en su lugar.

Era joven como para saber si fue un robo fallido o un asesinato planeado. Daba igual lo que fuese, su rostro infantil estaba con una mueca perturbada y ojos llenos de lágrimas. Su respiración estaba descontrolada ante el miedo. Su juvenil mente apenas podía procesar todo lo que sucedió en esa velada que le pareció apacible. Donde pasaba contento con sus padres el estreno de una película de la cual no paró de hablarle a Alfred sobre su deseo de verla y tampoco dejó en paz a sus dichos progenitores hasta que finalmente le cumplieron el capricho suyo.

Todo se volvió un completo desastre, quedó paralizado del miedo. No era algo que pudiera controlar, aunque logró romper con ese rigor en sus músculos cuando estaba mirando estupefacto a sus padres desangrándose, cuya imagen era tan surreal aún y de repente se le vino encima una turba de gente con máscaras de payasos y armados, gritando obsenidades que él mismo tenía prohibido reproducir.

¿No se suponía que los payasos eran alegres y que debían hacer cosas divertidas? ¿Por qué dispararon a sus papás?

No entendía nada.

Era sólo un pequeño desamparado.

Arthur y Bruce, ambos eran un paralelo, ambos con una marca, heridos. Solo que Bruce era un niño amado, tenía un futuro y cientos de oportunidades que él no tuvo.

El joven Wayne quedó estático y en silencio hasta que por suerte ese incómodo silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de las sirenas resonando cerca y más cerca. La policía estaba rastrillando el área, era cuestión de tiempo hasta que lograran rescatarlo.

Arthur había sido consumido por el Joker y nunca se sintió mejor, ihnalo el aire lleno de humo que intoxicaba los pulmones al igual que los cigarillos que amaba, también olía ligeramente a cobre por su sangre que aún corría libremente por su rostro, y a basura que ya era habitual en esta ciudad de porquería. Sonrió mientras empezaba a menearse, atesorando este momento por mucho tiempo, poca importancia le dio al sonido distante de numerosas patrullas policíacas.

Por primera vez en su vida sintió que tenía una razón para vivir.

* * *

**Eso fue todo por esta historia. Uff si que fue dificil hacer un fanfic sobre el nuevo Señor Sociedad, pero valio la pena plasmar todo lo que Arthur ha pensando y ha sufrido durante esa historia(independientemente si todo fue real o no). Gracias por leer.**


End file.
